Wrath of the Minor Gods
by LoverofAllBooksCreated
Summary: Ana and Cole have a big challenge ahead of themselves. They saved the world once, but can the do it again? Can they trust the people closest to then or will they be betrayed? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I hope it's not too bad. Reviews are always welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any think but some of the characters and the plot. RR owns everything else.**

Ana

Chapter 1

We have been running from the snake headed lady for the past three days.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Anastasia Mason, but I go by Ana. I am a demigod. That means that I have one godly parent and one mortal parent. But, my mom is actually a demigod as well, so I guess I am three fourths Greek god. My father is Poseidon, the god of the sea. I can breathe underwater and control the water.

Now, you may be thinking that it would be cool to be a demigod, but you should think differently. I go to Camp Olympus. I train to go on quests and fight monsters. I am constantly fighting for my life whenever I leave camp.

I guess I should get back to my problem. I'm running from Medusa because she attacked my school and tried to kill my demigod friends and me.

We were in math class trying to pay attention- it's hard with our ADHD and Dyslexia- when we heard an explosion and people screaming. Because we are trained to protect mortals from monster, Cole, Brandon, Nate, Lily, Sabrina, and I were the first people out of our classroom.

That's when we saw Medusa, walking down the hall. She had a pair of sunglasses on and a scarf over her head.

"Don't look into her eyes!" I screamed just before she took off her sunglasses. Everyone seemed to get the message because they turned away. We ran towards out lockers to get our weapons. My weapon is a sword, but it is disguised as a bracelet. I had my half-brother, Tyson, make it for me.

We gathered in front of my locker. They all looked at me. I was the most experienced and I was also the head of our group.

"Use the normal plan." They all ran in different directions. I tapped my bracelet to turn it into a sword.

"Medusa! Come attack me!" Cole shouted.

"No, attack me!" Lily yelled from behind Medusa. People were starting to come out of the classrooms. We had to hurry. Medusa was trying to decide who to attack and she decided to attack me. She charged while I wasn't paying attention. She punched me and I flew into the wall behind me.

"You did not just do that," Cole said. He ran towards Medusa and cut her in the side with his sword. Sadly, she didn't die. I was feeling dizzy but I got up. I thought about the water fountains bursting and spraying everywhere. That's exactly what happened. I willed the water to form a fist and grab Medusa. It threw her through the hole that was caused from the explosion. She sailed out of sight, but I knew she would come back.

I walked to my locker and got some ambrosia to eat. Ambrosia is like demigod pain reliever. I immediately started to feel better. Cole came up behind me.

"Are you ok? You hit that wall pretty hard." I laughed.

"I'm fine, but we should probably leave before she comes back. We need to warn camp too. We should probably split up that way she can only attack a few of us."

"Are you sure? She'll probably go after you because of what happened to her," Cole warned.

"There's nothing else we can do," I replied.

"We'll go in groups that way we have a better chance of killing her if she attacks. Plus, I don't want you getting hurt," Cole said. I nodded and headed toward the others.

"We need to get to camp. We're going too spilt up in groups of two. Nate, go with Sabrina. Brandon will go with Lily. Cole and I are going to go together. Try not to use a cell phone unless its and emergency. Now go!" We all ran off.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two guys hope you like it! I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter. I want at least one on this chapter, please.**

Ana

Chapter 2

So, like I said, we have been running from Medusa. She decided to go after Cole and me for some reason. We've managed to escape every time she close, but we may not be so lucky next time. My sword is already cut, so I'm pretty much defenseless.

We try to avoid towns and cities because the police are looking for us.

I was really tired and Cole noticed. "Ana, do we need to stop?" I nodded, "Ok. We can stop right here." I sat down under a tree and he sat down next to me. Cole put his arm around me.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We're just outside of Clearwater." It took us three days to get from Tallahassee to Clearwater? Wow, I guess you move fast when you're in danger.

"Can we just go to my mom's house? It isn't that far away we could just take a taxi or something. Maybe she can give us food," I said.

"If you want to, we can. I just don't want to lead Medusa to her." I laughed

"Cole, she is a child of Zeus. I think she can protect herself."

"Oh, yeah. I always forget she's a demigod too. Sorry."

"It's ok. Let's go, I'm hungry," I said. Cole nodded/

I knocked on the door. A few seconds later, my mom answered the door. "Ana, I've missed you so much! Wait, why are you here? You're supposed to be in Tallahassee." She looked worried. "Come in you two."

When we got inside my mom went into the kitchen to make us sandwiches and get us something to drink. We sat down on the couch.

She came back in peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and lemonade. She sat the food in front of us. She sat in the recliner that was across from the couch. She let us eat a sandwich each before asking any questions.

"Why are you here? I mean I'm glad to see you two but you should be in school." I told her what happened and she listened intently. "You should go to camp. They will want to know. Medusa always attacks the camp whenever she gets a chance. I will becoming with you."

Cole choked on his sandwich. "Are you sure that's a good idea? The last time you were at camp, burnt down the Ares cabin and destroyed the pavilion. My mom sighed.

"I know and I'm quite sorry about that. I did warn you not to get in my way though and you didn't listen. I you don't do anything stupid, then you should be alright." I laughed.

"For a son of Ares, you aren't very brave around my mother," I teased. Cole glared at me and I just laughed. After we finished eating, we got in my mom's car and started on our way to camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! On the last chapter I still didn't get any reviews but I did get quite a few views. Can I get a review on this chapter please? It would make my day. Suggestions are always welcome. I am also thinking about doing a trivia question each time I write a chapter. What do you guys think?**

Cole

Chapter 3

Riding with Ana's mom, Cassandra, was a little scary. She kept looking back at Ana and I like we were going to do something. Seriously, why would I do anything stupid? Plus, I have never met Ana's mom in person before. I had talked to her through Skype with Ana, but that was it. Ana's mom never seemed to like me when I talked, but it doesn't bother me.

Ana and I just sat in the back of her mom's car and stared out the window. We passed a lot of cars on the way to camp and to keep me entertained, I counted each car we passed and I lost track somewhere around car 1,169. After about 30 minutes in the car, Ana fell asleep against me.

There were no monster attacks (Thank the gods!) and the ride was very quiet until Ana woke up screaming. This is normal for Ana. She lives with my mom and me in our apartment. We don't share a room, but she usually comes in and sleeps with me. Usually she just wakes up crying but on those rare occasions, she wakes up screaming. It really to pains me to see her like that but I don't know what to do.

"Ana, it's okay. It was just a bad dream," I said. When she saw me, she started to calm down. She leaned against me, still crying a little. "Are you going to tell me what your dream was about? You still hasn't told me yet. Maybe if you told me, it will help." She shook her head vigorously. I didn't think she would tell me, but I asked anyway.

By the time we got to camp, Ana had calmed and was actually quite happy. "Mom, what's today?" Ana asked.

"Um, I think today is the 20th. Why?" Cassandra replied. Ana looked at me and smiled.

"I'm going to go see Taya, and you're coming with me," Ana said with a finger pointed at my chest. Then, she grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hill.


End file.
